


Think of You (And Let It Go)

by Missy



Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Bittersweet, Drabble, Gen, Memories, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Cordelia forges on.





	Think of You (And Let It Go)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Purpleyin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/gifts).



There is only one way to keep going, so believes Cordelia – and that is to go forward. Some of the students think that’s an amazing statement; she’s been through so much and lost so many people, how can she simply bite her bottom lip and keep going forward with her life? 

But Cordellia does it, day by day. She chases out the evil. She seeks justice for Queenie, lost during a media trip in LA in a haunted hotel. She gets Madison a decent burial. 

She teaches botany to a row of staring sixteen year olds and thinks of Misty.


End file.
